Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera module.
Background of the Related Art
A camera module mounted on a small-sized electronic product may be frequently subject to a shock while in use. The camera module may be minutely shaken by a user's hand shaking during photographing. In view of the above problems, there is recently being disclosed a camera module having hand-shaking prevention means.
For example, Korean Registration Patent No. 10-0741823 (registered on Jul. 16, 2007) discloses a method of installing a gyro sensor IC or an angular velocity sensor within a device on which a camera module is mounted, such as a mobile phone in order to correct a hand shaking phenomenon.
If an additional angular velocity sensor is provided as described above, an additional sensor must be provided in order to implement the hand-shaking prevention function. Accordingly, there are problems in that manufacture costs are increased and an additional space where a hand-shaking prevention device will be constructed and installed must be provided in addition to the camera module.